


Refreshing hot chocolate

by Saku015



Series: Oisuga Weekend 4 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Coffee Shops, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, OiSuga Weekend 2018, Oikawa Tooru Wears Glasses, Oisuga Weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oikawa is gifted with a cup of steaming hot chocolate.





	Refreshing hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Different first meeting AU.

Tooru still could not believe it! He knew that he was childish and that he shouldn’t have taken the coaches’ decision as a personal attack, but when he heard that they would play a practice match against Shiratorizawa, it just happened. When he asked coach Mizugochi why did they arrange the match, the answer he got was that because Shiratorizawa was the best in their prefecture.

”As if we haven’t known that already,” Oikawa mumbled angrily, glaring at his textbook. 

After he had lost against Ushiwaka (once again), he decided to spend some time alone. He even turned Iwa-chan down when his best friend suggested that he would go with him. Needless to say, he felt bad about it. As he wondered through the streets, he entered a random coffee shop and was sitting at one of its tables with his homework in front of him for… he did not even know how long.

Suddenly, a cup of steaming hot chocolate was placed on his table. Oikawa looked up and his eyes met with the eyes of the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The guy had grey hair, chocolate brown eyes and an adorable beauty mark.

”It is on the house,” the stranger said, looking at the cup of sweet beverage. ”You seem a little bit depressed.”

”Thanks, Mr. Refreshing,” Oikawa said, turning his attention back to his homework. Because of the small chuckle he heard from above his head, he felt his ears heating up.

”You’re the type who gives everyone nicknames, right?” Came the question and Tooru heard as the chair across the table was pulled out.

Oikawa looked up for the second time with a pout on his face. The other boy was sitting across the table, resting his chin in his palm. Oikawa let out a long sigh – he could not use a person he did not know as a punching bag after all.

”As you can see, I am trying to study here,” Oikawa said as calmly as he could, pointing at the textbook. ”Would you be so kind and leave, please?”

”Oh, I am sorry!” The gray haired boy said, lifting his hands up in defend. ”I did not mean to bother you. You just seemed like someone who needed some company.”

”And you give hot chocolate to everyone who seem they need some company,” Oikawa said mockingly, but the other boy paid no mind of his tone.

”No, just to fellow volleyball players who have just lost a match.” Oikawa flinched because of the memory of their loss, but then he leaned forward in curiosity.

”Are you playing volleyball too?” He asked and his new acquaintance beamed up – it looked like he was happy, because he could catch Tooru’s attention.

”I am the starting setter of the Karasuno Volleyball Club,” he said proudly with a precious smile on his lips. Oikawa was a little bit uncomfortable with the fact what the other could do with his heart.

”I haven’t heard about Karasuno before,” Oikawa mused, touching his chin in wonder.

”Well, we haven’t achieved good results recently,” the boy said, rubbing the back of his head, but then his face became serious. ”But this doesn’t mean that we would stop trying anytime soon.” Oikawa’s lips curved into a small smile. He liked the others’ attitude. ”I am Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga,” the other said, reaching his hand out towards Tooru, who accepted it.

”My name is Oikawa Tooru. It’s nice to meet you, Suga-chan,”

Hearing the nickname, a cute blush appeared on Suga’s face, which Tooru took as a small victory. He really started liking the other teen and if something grabbed Oikawa Tooru’s attention, he would not stop until he got it.


End file.
